Daddy's Girl
by Tisha
Summary: Usagi's dad has trouble dealing with her and Mamoru's relationship. But what will he do when he finds out that she's pregnant?


**Daddy's Girl**

By Tisha

"Wow, Usagi, you're actually at dinner tonight. That's a change. It seems like I haven't seen you in years. You're always eating with your friends."

Usagi smiled at her dad and glanced at her mom, who looked down at the table to hide a smile. The fact was that Usagi had been spending a lot of time with Mamoru. Her mother knew all about the relationship but they both kept it from her dad; he was still rather uptight about that sort of thing. Usagi loaded her plate with food and sighed. She wished she was with Mamoru again rather than with her family but he had been the one who insisted she spend some time with her family.

She wished that she could just run away with him and elope or something so that her dad would have to accept him. It was going to be interesting to see what happened when the time actually came that they got engaged. Until then she hated having to lie and feel sneaky every time Mamoru brought her home. But the truth was that since they had defeated Galaxia and she had gotten Mamoru back, they had been completely inseparable.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Usako, have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Usagi smiled widely. "Mm-hmm. About five minutes ago. But you can tell me as often as you'd like."

Mamoru laughed and took her hand as they walked through Tokyo. "So what time do you think you need to be home?"

"Well my mom knows where I am but my dad thinks I'm with Minako. My mom would cover for me though if I was late. I hate all the lying. Why is my dad so stubborn?"

Mamoru sighed and shrugged. "I think he'll have to be swayed sooner or later. If we get married and have kids, what's he going to do, only see you when I'm not around?"

"I wish I was out of school and we could get married now. I hate that I always have to go home at the end of the day."

"Me too."

They both laughed as they walked along in the park, hand in hand. Usagi suddenly grabbed for her head and swayed a little. Mamoru immediately reached out to steady her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt kind of light-headed all of a sudden." She turned toward him and smiled. "Must be because I'm so in love."

Mamoru smiled, still looking concerned. "Well, let's sit down just in case." They sat on a nearby bench and watched as couples walked by. Usagi sighed and laid her head on Mamoru's shoulder.

"I never want to go home."

"I know, but unfortunately you have to. But it won't be long before we can spend the rest of our lives together."

Usagi smiled. "I can't wait for that day." She glanced at her watch. "Darn it I really should go." Mamoru nodded and stood up with her. He walked her all the way home and gave her a quick kiss before she went inside. She found her mom in the kitchen.

"Hi, I'm home."

"Did you have fun?"

Usagi looked around to make sure her dad wasn't in earshot. "Of course. I always have fun with Mamo-chan. I wish I was older so we could get married." She sat down at the kitchen table with a soda.

Ikuko looked at her daughter for a minute. "Don't rush things Usagi-chan."

Kenji came into the room just then, and he didn't look too happy. "Ikuko, do you mean to tell me that you've known about this?"

Ikuko turned toward him nervously. "About what?"

"About *our* daughter and that guy who is way too old for her?"

Usagi froze in her place. How could he have found out? Her mom glanced at her before looking back at her dad. She sighed. "Kenji, you know you overreact about that kind of thing."

"So you both have been keeping this from me? This is the way I have to find out?"

Usagi swallowed and stood up. "How did you find out?"

He turned his angry eyes on Usagi. "By seeing you kiss him. And it didn't look like a sixteen-year-old kiss either."

"Dad, there is no such thing as a sixteen-year-old kiss. There's such thing as a kiss for someone who you love."

Her dad shook his head. "Uh-uh, you don't love him. He's way too old Usagi; he just wants to take advantage of you. I don't want you going out with him anymore. You said you were going to be with Minako. Apparently I can't let you go out when you say you're going to see your friends either. So every day, Usagi, when you say you're with them, you're really with him? You are grounded!"

Usagi felt tears crowding into her eyes and she looked to her mom for help. "Kenji, he's a very nice young man. He only has good intentions toward her."

Kenji turned back to Ikuko. "You've met him?"

"A few times. Briefly. But they really are in love Kenji. Don't you remember falling in love?" Her eyes pleaded with him but he was still very angry.

He shook his head and turned back to Usagi. "Two weeks, you are not allowed to see him or your friends. You can go to school and come straight home. After that time I want you to come to *me* and explain your relationship and then I'll see whether or not I'll let you date him."

The tears finally escaped Usagi's eyes and ran down her cheeks. She didn't bother saying anything so she just walked past him and went up to her room. She didn't know how she would survive two weeks without seeing Mamoru.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi had completely obeyed her father's rules for a whole week. She was hoping after her grounding was over he would accept Mamoru and then everything would be great. It was really horrible not seeing Mamoru though, and when she walked out of school on Friday and saw him standing there she was overjoyed and ran to hug him.

"Usako, what happened? You haven't called me all week."

Usagi pulled herself back to look at him and sighed. "I know. I'm grounded. My dad saw us kissing. But he made it sound like he might be okay with us if I talk to him about it after my grounding is over. So I want to obey him. Which means that I shouldn't be here with you."

"Well, if it'll make him be okay with our relationship I totally agree." He gave her a quick kiss. "Call me when you can. I love you."

Usagi smiled. "I love you, too."

•••••••••••••••••••

There was a knock on the door and Usagi called for whomever it was to come in. She was surprised to see Rei.

"Usagi-chan, what are you doing in bed? It's three o'clock on a Saturday!"

Usagi propped herself up higher on her pillows. "I know but I wasn't feeling very well this morning so I thought I'd just stay in bed and rest. Besides, how'd you get in here? I'm supposed to be grounded."

"Your mom told me that but then your dad said that it was okay if I came up."

"Yeah, I guess as long as you're not Mamoru."

Rei frowned. "What happened? Why are you grounded?"

"I've been keeping it a secret from him all along, which I guess you know, but when I was supposed to be out with Minako he saw me and Mamoru kissing. I don't think I need to mention that he wasn't very happy."

"Wow, well good luck. Why aren't you feeling well?"

"I don't know, at first I was nauseous and then I was dizzy. I guess it must be Mamoru withdrawal."

Rei laughed. "Well I'd better leave and let you rest then. See you when you get un-grounded."

•••••••••••••••••••

Rei was at the arcade and she spotted Mamoru sitting nearby so she decided to go up to him and talk to him. "Mamoru-san, can I ask you something?"

He turned to face her. "Hi Rei. Sure, go ahead."

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Usagi? Physically I mean?"

Mamoru thought about it and shook his head. "Not really. The last time we were on a date she got light-headed a little bit but I didn't really think anything of it. I haven't seen her much in the last week though since she's grounded."

Rei nodded. "I know, I was just over there though and she was sick in bed. It just made me realize that I've seen her looking kind of sick a lot lately."

Mamoru looked thoughtful. "I hope she's okay but I can't see her for another week."

Rei nodded and said goodbye. Both of them were getting very worried about Usagi.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Dad, I'm sorry that I always lied about Mamoru. But I knew that you would react just the way you did. I really do love him. And I know that he loves me. Please just give him a chance."

Kenji sighed and studied his daughter. "Okay, I guess as long as he comes to the door to pick you up where I can meet him, it'll be okay for you to go out with him. But I always want to know where you are when you're on a date and I want you to be back at 10:30. Sixteen is too young to be in a really serious relationship but I understand that you're old enough to make reasonable decisions."

Usagi smiled. "Thank you so much dad. I know you'll love him." She immediately went to call Mamoru. In only an hour Mamoru was at the door, meeting Usagi's dad. Kenji looked at him sternly but he wasn't rude. Once they were outside Usagi was overjoyed that her dad was finally okay with their relationship.

"Usako, are you feeling all right?"

Usagi frowned and looked at him. "Of course. Why would you ask me that?"

"Well Rei was concerned about you."

He looked down at her as they walked. "Oh, well the day she came over I just had a little bit of a bug. It went away and I'm fine now. It doesn't seem like Rei to be a worrywart."

"Exactly, which is why I was getting worried. It was torture not being able to see you the whole week."

Usagi smiled. "Well now I'm not grounded anymore. And what's even better is that my dad actually knows where I am. Although I do have to be home at 10:30."

"Well then we'd better use our time wisely."

•••••••••••••••••••

After her date Usagi was so happy with thoughts of Mamoru that she was having trouble falling asleep. She had been tossing and turning for over an hour. She rolled onto her stomach and immediately regretted it. "Ow." She said out loud as she rolled back over onto her side.

Luna looked at her from her position at the end of the bed. "What's wrong?"

Usagi sighed. "Oh it's nothing. Never mind."

"Usagi-chan, tell me why you said 'ow'."

"Fine. I just rolled onto my stomach and for some season my chest felt a little sore."

Luna got up into a sitting position and looked at Usagi for a long while before speaking. "Usagi I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

Usagi sighed again and sat up to look at the cat. "Sure, whatever. What it is?"

"Have you and Mamoru ever been intimate?"

Usagi rolled her eyes at the way she had phrased it. "Lunaaaa."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine. Yes we have. And I don't want a lecture."

Luna walked closer to Usagi. "Well you deserve a lecture because all of a sudden all these symptoms you've been having make sense. I hope I'm wrong but I would guess that you're pregnant."

Usagi's eyes widened. "That's impossible Luna. We've been more careful than that."

"Well I couldn't possibly make sense of all of this otherwise. I think you should go see a doctor tomorrow."

Usagi rolled her eyes and laid back down. Now she found it even harder to sleep. "Luna? What if I am?"

"Usagi-chan, you had better hope that you're not. I really think your dad would explode."

"He would kill me. Not to mention what he'd do to Mamoru." She sighed and tried her best to go to sleep even though horrifying thoughts were flying through her head.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi drummed her fingernails nervously on a desk while she waited for the doctor to come back with her results. By listening to all of the symptoms she'd been having the doctor had thought the same thing- that she must be pregnant. The test was going to tell her for sure, one way or the other. The only thing she could think of was her father's reaction.

The doctor came in and Usagi looked up at him, ringing her hands together subconsciously. He took his time sitting down and looking over his papers. Each second made Usagi more and more nervous.

"Well Miss Tsukino, your test came back positive."

"I'm pregnant?"

He finally looked up at her. "Yes you are. I'd like you to see the receptionist on the way out to make an appointment. You need to get yourself checked up often so that your baby will be healthy."

"Do you know how far along I am?"

"Judging by your recent symptoms I would guess that you're at about nine weeks."

Usagi sighed, wondering how this could have happened. They had held off for quite a while but then after they defeated Galaxia and Usagi was reunited with Mamoru it just seemed like the right time. But they had always been very careful so it made no sense that this had happened, but it was too late now. Whatever had happened was done with and she was pregnant.

She was afraid of what her dad would do and say. She knew that her mom would be more supportive but she'd still be disappointed. Usagi remembered a conversation she had with her mom only a month ago.

_"I'm going to spend the night at Rei's house tonight, okay mom?"_

_Ikuko looked at Usagi thoughtfully. "I've been thinking Usagi. When you say you're spending the night with your friends is that similar to when you say you're having dinner with your friends?"_

_ Usagi swallowed and looked at her mom as she felt her cheeks getting slightly heated. "What do you mean?"_

_ "When you say you're having dinner with Rei it means that you're having dinner with Mamoru. I know that but your father doesn't. But now I'm wondering if spending the night at Rei's means that you're spending the night at Mamoru's. And in that case you've been lying to me as well as your father."_

_ Usagi simply looked at her mom, wondering what she should say._

_ "Well?"_

_ "Um, I'm spending the night at Mamoru's."_

_ Ikuko sighed. "Usagi, I was young once also and I completely understand how you're feeling. But I want you to be very, very careful. I trust your judgment of Mamoru and I don't know him as well as you do. But I'm still a little hurt that you didn't tell me."_

_ Usagi was rather shocked that her mother took it so easily. "You're not going to tell dad, are you?"_

_ "Oh heavens, of course not. I don't even want to know how he would react and I don't want to find out. You're only sixteen, Usagi, you have plenty of time ahead of you. Be careful."_

She had nodded and promised that she would be. Now she had to tell her parents that she was pregnant. And right after she had finally gained her father's trust. She realized that at the time she had that conversation with her mom she was already pregnant.

•••••••••••••••••••

It had seemed like forever to get to Mamoru's apartment. Usagi had tears streaming down her face, which made a lot of people stare at her. She pounded on his door without letting up at all until he opened it.

"Usako? What's wrong?" He looked very concerned as he gently pulled her inside and closed the door.

Usagi hugged him fiercely and cried onto his shirt. Mamoru was completely confused but he held her anyway. Usagi's tears finally started to die down and she walked into the living room to sit down. Mamoru sat next to her and held her hand. Usagi just couldn't make herself look him in the eye so she looked at her hand where it was held in his. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Oh my God. Usako, how? When?"

Usagi sniffled and continued to stare at their hands. "The doctor said I was probably nine weeks pregnant."

Mamoru exhaled deeply and put his finger under her chin to get Usagi to look at him. When she finally did he said, "It's going to be okay. Somehow we'll work it out."

Usagi shook her head. "No, my dad will kill me. He got so mad just when he saw me kiss you. How is he going to react to this?"

"I'll go with you."

Usagi wet her lips. "No. I'm not even going to tell anyone yet. I need to think about how I'm going to do that. But when I do tell my parents I don't want you to be there. I'm really afraid of what my dad might do. We need to let him cool down a bit first."

"Okay. We'll get through this you know. I love you."

Usagi smiled. "What am I going to do? What about school? I'd be completely humiliated."

Mamoru put his arms around her. "Whatever happens, I'll be by your side."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi told Luna the results of the test when she got home. It took her another week to get up the courage to tell her friends. It was two more weeks until she felt ready to tell her parents. Not that she was actually ready but considering that she was three months pregnant she had to tell them before they found out for themselves.

Her stomach was a giant knot of nerves. She figured this was the hardest thing she'd done so far in her life. She decided to tell them at the dinner table when they were all together already. She couldn't manage to eat a single bite of the food on her plate. "Usagi, why aren't you eating?"

Usagi swallowed hard and tried to summon all of her courage. "Because I need to talk to both of you."

Both of her parents put down their silverware and looked at her. She wondered how she would manage to get the words out. She could already feel tears threatening to come out. She looked down at her plate as she began to speak. "I don't want you to freak out. I'm sixteen and I can make decisions for myself. I completely take all responsibility on myself."

"Usagi, what are you trying to say?" Usagi glanced at her dad and wondered what he would say to her after she told him.

"I'm pregnant." She said the words so lightly that she had barely even heard them but both of her parents seemed to hear them just fine. Her dad immediately stood up in anger.

"That's what you do with my trust? I let you go out with him so you go and get yourself pregnant?" He was screaming and Usagi just kept her eyes on her plate. She could feel Shingo fidgeting from next to her.

Ikuko sighed deeply. "Shingo, go to your room." He quickly obeyed and Usagi suddenly felt very alone.

Usagi took a deep breath and looked at her mom. She didn't look very happy at all. She took a chance and looked at her dad. He was practically glaring at her. "You are not allowed to see him ever again."

Usagi stood up, knocking her chair back as she did. "He's the father of my baby! Of course I'm going to see him again!"

"You think he'll actually stick with you? He got what he wanted, he'll be happy to never see you again."

Usagi felt the tears streaming down her face. "He is sticking with me! I told him three weeks ago. We're in love. I can't believe you think of me in such a way that you think I would date someone like that."

"Kenji, they love each other. It was just a mistake that millions of kids make these days." Ikuko looked at her husband as he looked back and forth between them before finally leaving the room. Ikuko sighed. "Usagi, you told me you would be careful."

Usagi swallowed her tears. "I know Mom, and I was careful. But I'm pregnant anyway."

"You need to think about what you are going to do with your life. I need to talk to your father." With that she left the room and Usagi found herself alone. She had gotten it over with but now her life was completely flipped upside-down.

•••••••••••••••••••

Ikuko came into the room early the next morning and sat on Usagi's bed. Usagi stretched and yawned as she sat up.

"You're not going to school today."

"What?" Usagi frowned at her mother and tried to rub the sleepiness from her eyes. "Why not?"

"I'm going to go today and transfer you to the school for pregnant girls."

"But mom that's the school where all the bad kids go."

"I know but you'll just be in classes with the pregnant girls."

Usagi sighed. "I want to go to my school with all of my friends. Can't I just stay there?"

"Usagi, you're going to have a baby. You can't just take one day off from school and then go back the next day. You would end up flunking. At the other school you'll get a whole month off."

Usagi sighed again. Her life was a total mess. "What about Mamoru?"

Ikuko shook her head. "Your father is being very stubborn about that. I'll try my best to sway him but until I can I think you'd better obey him and stay away from Mamoru."

Usagi didn't answer. Ikuko stood up and walked toward the door. "Mom?" She waited for her mom to turn back toward her. "Will you go with me to my first appointment in a couple of weeks?"

"Of course honey."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi was transferred to the "special" school where they sent the bad kids, the kids who were flunking and the pregnant girls. Her parents made her brother walk with her all the way to school every day just to make sure that she didn't see Mamoru, and it was the same thing on the way back. She felt like a prisoner. Most of all she missed Mamoru.

When she got home from school she went into the kitchen where she found her mom starting on dinner. "Mom, can you teach me how to cook?"

Ikuko turned to her with her eyebrows raised in question. "Why do you want to know how to cook all of a sudden?"

Usagi shrugged. "It won't be long before I have my own family so I think I should learn how."

Ikuko smiled. "In that case, you can help me."

Usagi did everything her mom asked her to and she was sitting at the table making a salad when the doorbell rang. Her dad opened the door and Usagi heard Mamoru's voice. It took everything she had not to get up and run to him but she stayed where she was and listened. A glance at her mother told her that she was also paying attention to the conversation.

"Can I please see Usagi?"

"No you cannot."

"Sir, I love her. You can't keep us apart forever."

"I can keep her here until she's eighteen. Until that time I don't want her to spend any time with you."

"But that's *my* baby. I have a right to be with her while she's pregnant."

"You did enough by getting her pregnant. Now get out of my house."

"You're not helping anything by doing this."

Usagi heard the door close and she looked at her mom. "Mom, why is he so stubborn? I can't go this entire pregnancy without seeing Mamoru."

Ikuko sighed and turned back to her dinner. "It might actually do you some good to get a little space from him for awhile."

Usagi angrily returned to working on the salad. Now her mom wasn't even on her side. She was completely alone.

•••••••••••••••••••

Her first appointment was very weird. The doctor said that she was fourteen weeks along and that her due date was July 5. But Usagi knew that the baby would really be born on her birthday, June 30, because that had been Chibi-Usa's birthday as well. She saw a lot of couples on the maternity level and it made her miss Mamoru even more and wish that he were there with her. When the doctor did the ultrasound Usagi couldn't really make out the picture but the doctor told her that it looked healthy so far.

Her mom didn't say much through the whole thing and Usagi knew that she was still disappointed in her. While the doctor was doing the ultrasound Usagi could hear the heartbeat. It was a very weird and totally emotional thing. Usagi found herself crying, half because it was so special and half because she wished that Mamoru could hear it too.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi came through the door with her mom and saw her dad on the couch watching TV. "Dad, do you want to see my baby's picture?"

Her father looked at her. "Not particularly."

"Kenji!" Ikuko put her hand on Usagi's back. "Just go on upstairs honey."

Usagi looked at her again before finally going upstairs. The second her door was closed she started crying. She was being forced to stay here kept away from her boyfriend and her dad couldn't even be civil to her. He didn't even care about his grandchild. Usagi cried and paced her room. Her eyes landed on the picture of her and Mamoru together. Suddenly everything made sense in her head and she knew what she wanted to do.

She grabbed her suitcase and packed it full with clothes and other necessities. Then she wrote her mom a quick note and sat on her bed, waiting for the right time. Luna came into the room and jumped onto her lap. "Usagi, what's the bag for?"

"I'm leaving, Luna. We're going to go to Mamoru's house."

"We are? Well even though I think you've gotten yourself into a bad situation I agree with you because your dad is being unreasonable about it all."

Usagi smiled. "Thanks Luna, I'm glad you agree with me." She waited until two in the morning when she was sure that she wouldn't be heard and she snuck her way downstairs and out of the house. She walked quickly all the way to Mamoru's house, grasping her brooch the whole time to make her feel safer at such an hour of the night. She finally reached her destination and she found that she had to knock several times before she finally heard rustling inside.

She waited until the door was opened and she could fully see Mamoru before she lunged forward to hug him fiercely.

"Usako- how..."

Usagi smiled up at him. "I'm moving in."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "I'm guessing your parents don't know about this."

Usagi shook her head. "Of course not." She grabbed her bag, which she had previously dropped, shut the door, and sat down in the living room. "My dad was being totally crazy. I couldn't stay there anymore. I need to be with you. I had my first appointment today. I heard the baby's heartbeat. I wished so much that you were there. When I got home I asked my dad if he wanted to see the pictures and he said no. So I wondered why I was staying there and following his rules."

Mamoru looked rather overwhelmed. "But we both know he'll come to get you back."

Usagi shrugged. "I don't care. I'm not going to leave. I want to be here with you, Mamo-chan." She smiled at him. "Do you want to see the pictures?"

Mamoru sat down next to her. "Of course." Usagi gave him the ultrasound pictures and tried to explain them as best as she could. After looking all of the pictures over and talking about the appointment, Mamoru finally looked at the clock on the wall.

"Usako, it's almost three and I'm sure you need your sleep."

Usagi stood up and smiled, happy to be able to live with the man she loved and not worry for once about having to go home the next day.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi woke up and was disoriented at first about where she was. When she realized where she was she propped herself up on her elbows and saw Mamoru getting dressed.

"I didn't want to wake you up."

Usagi smiled. "You're going to baby me, aren't you?"

Mamoru smiled as he sat next to her on the bed. "I'm already running late for school. What about you?"

"Mamo-chan, all I ever want is to be your wife and a mother. And that happened sooner than I thought and I already live with you so I don't see any use in school. I can't stand that new school."

"Usako,I really don't think dropping out of school is an answer. I think you need to think hard about it and be sure if that's what you want. Your parents wouldn't be very happy about it either."

Usagi smiled. "I haven't exactly been trying to make my parents happy lately."

Mamoru laughed and kissed her quickly. "I hope you're not lonely here. There's plenty of food in the fridge if you're hungry."

Usagi watched him leave, smiled to herself, and went back to a peaceful sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi was raiding the fridge at nine o'clock when there was a knock on the door. She set her food aside and went to open it. Outside stood her mom. Usagi simply stood back and waited for the lectures and such to begin.

"Usagi, are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy at all Mom, this is where I belong."

"It was bad enough that you already slept with him, but you can't possibly live with him."

"And I can't possibly live with dad either. Considering that Mamoru is my baby's father this is the better place of the two."

Ikuko shook her head. "And what are you even doing here? You should be in school!"

"I don't need school. I need Mamoru. You and dad obviously couldn't see that so I've taken control of my own life. I'm sorry mom but it was just not fair. Dad wasn't even being nice to me. You can tell him that I'm staying here."

"Usagi, you're only sixteen! You haven't even finished high school. You haven't even had enough experience in life to make this decision. I liked Mamoru all of these years Usagi, I really did, but I'm starting to think he must not be so great if he's going to let you live here and drop out of school."

Usagi sighed. "Mom, I know you'll never understand, but let me try to explain it to you. I'm completely in love with Mamoru. I know that I'm going to marry him. He's going to be a doctor so I'm going to be fine just being a mother. So why would I need to keep going to school and having to put my baby in daycare when I can stay home? Who cares how old I am? I know exactly what I'm doing."

Ikuko shook her head and walked away. Usagi was rather surprised at that action. She thought that maybe she could make her mom understand just a tiny bit. But apparently neither of her parents understood her. Usagi shut the door and found Luna watching her. "Luna, do you think I need to go to school when I already know my future?"

"Usagi I do think you need to finish school. Do you want to become the queen of Crystal Tokyo without a high school diploma? Is that the kind of example you want to set for Chibi-Usa?"

Usagi sighed and headed back to the kitchen to eat and to think.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi was watching TV when she heard Mamoru get home. "Usako?"

"I'm in here!" She turned the TV off and looked toward the door. Mamoru came in and sat next to her.

"I was seriously thinking today and I really don't think you should leave school."

Usagi smiled. "I was also thinking today and I agree with you. I want to at least finish high school. Besides, it was totally boring being here alone all day."

Mamoru smiled and kissed her. "Good. Now I have a gift for you." He pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to her.

Usagi smiled at him as she pulled off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a tiny velvet ring box. "Mamo-chan?" She looked at him questioningly.

Mamoru only continued to smile. "Open it."

Usagi slowly did so and found that inside was an absolutely perfect diamond ring. It had a platinum band with a large pink diamond surrounded by several smaller diamonds. She looked at Mamoru with raised eyebrows.

Mamoru carefully removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto the ring finger of Usagi's left hand. "Usako I love you more than anything and I would give anything for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Usagi admired the ring and the way it seemed so at-home on her finger. She looked at Mamoru and nodded. "I love you Mamo-chan."

They kissed until the doorbell interrupted them. Usagi sighed. "That's probably my parents. My mom has already stopped by once."

Mamoru nodded. "I'll get it." He walked out of the room and sure enough Usagi heard her parents' voices outside.

"Where is Usagi? She is going to come home right now."

"She doesn't want to go home."

"I don't care what she wants."

Usagi took a deep breath and went out to the door to stand by Mamoru. "Hi Mom, Dad, did you come by for a visit?"

"That is not funny young lady. You're not staying here another night. You will come home where you belong and I will not allow you to drop out of school."

Usagi held Mamoru's hand for support. "I'm not going to drop out. I'm going back to school tomorrow. But I'm not going to come home. I'm not even respected there but yet you expect me to respect your rules. Mamoru is the only person I can trust anymore. He's also my baby's father and I am right where I need to be."

Kenji looked at Mamoru fiercely before grabbing Usagi's arm. "You're sixteen. You're still a kid and you are going to come home. We can't have our daughter living with her much older boyfriend."

Usagi yanked her arm free and held out her left hand. "Fiancé. And age doesn't matter."

Her parents stared at the ring on her finger in amazement. Kenji looked between Usagi and Mamoru repeatedly before finally sighing and resting his eyes on Usagi. "Fine, stay here. But the second he dumps you for someone else and you end up with nothing, don't expect your room to be there for you." He turned around and walked down the hall. Leaving a shocked Ikuko still standing in the doorway. Tears sprung to her eyes and she put a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry Usagi, he doesn't really mean it." With that she followed after him and Mamoru closed the door and turned to face Usagi. As he expected, she was barely holding in tears. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry onto his shirt.

•••••••••••••••••••

It had been two weeks since Usagi had seen or heard from her parents. It seemed as if they really were leaving her life. She was at school one day when she suddenly felt very dizzy. She reached out for something to steady her but everything went black. When she woke up she was in a hospital bed with her parents standing next to her. She groaned as her head throbbed. "What happened?"

"You passed out and your teacher was worried about you so she thought you should go to the hospital. The doctor says you're probably just stressed."

Usagi looked at her mom and then at her dad. "Did you ever stop to wonder why I'm so stressed? Where's Mamoru?"

"Who cares?" Her dad asked.

Usagi looked at him seriously. "*I* care. You haven't even called him have you?"

Ikuko looked down and Kenji shook his head. "He has no right to know. The doctor wants you to stay here over night and we are taking you home tomorrow."

"My home is with Mamo-chan. That's the only place I'm going."

Kenji rolled his eyes and turned to Ikuko. "I'm going to get some coffee."

As soon as he was out of the room Usagi looked up at her mom. "Please call Mamoru. Please?"

Ikuko sighed. "Fine. I'll call him. But you know, Usagi, that your dad is not going to back down on this one." With that she turned and left the room. Usagi sighed and looked at the clock that was on the wall. She would have been home from school an hour ago. Mamoru was sure to be worrying already. Fifteen minutes later, when her mom and dad were each seated on either side of her, Mamoru arrived and he went to sit on the bed on the same side where Ikuko was sitting. "Usako, are you okay?"

Usagi nodded. "I just fainted but the doctor wants me to stay here overnight to rest."

Mamoru nodded and intertwined his fingers with hers. "I was getting really worried when you never got home after school. I love you Usako."

"I love you Mamo-chan."

Ikuko stood up and said, "Well we're going to go get some dinner. We'll be back later Usagi." She walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled Kenji with her out the door.

"I'm not even hungry, what'd you do that for?"

Ikuko glanced back at Usagi's room to make sure they were far enough away. "I thought we should give them a little time alone."

"Why? Don't you think they get enough time alone every day now that they're shacking up?"

Ikuko sighed. "Come on, can you honestly tell me that you didn't just see how in love they are? He cares for her Kenji. He wants to take care of her the same way that we do and I think it's about time that we pass on the responsibility."

"She's sixteen!"

"I know that but she's going to have his baby and they are already living together. Kenji, if you keep pushing you are just going to push her away."

Kenji shook his head and walked away.

"Where are you going?" She yelled after him.

"I'm going home. I'll catch a cab."

Ikuko sighed and shook her head at him before heading to the cafeteria to eat alone.

•••••••••••••••••••

"Usagi! I've missed you!" Minako ran to hug her friend.

Usagi giggled. "I've missed you guys too." She sat down with all of them at the Crown Parlor, which she hadn't done for a very, very long time. She had barely even seen them all since the day she had told them she was pregnant over a month ago.

"What happened? Whenever I call your house your parents say that you're unavailable. Are you like grounded for life now?" Rei asked her from the other side of the table.

Usagi sighed and sipped her drink. "Actually, that's kind of how it was at first. My dad wouldn't let me see anyone, especially Mamo-chan. But I got really sick of it and I realized that it was totally unfair so I moved in with Mamo-chan." She ignored their shocked looked and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote some numbers on it. "Here is my number at Mamo-chan's. That's where you should call me from now on."

"Well how did your dad take that news?"

"Not well at all. He tried to make me leave but I wouldn't so he said that when Mamoru dumped me there would be no room left for me at their house. My mom is mostly on my side by she goes along with my dad most of the time." Usagi paused to smile at them. "So how is school going? I really miss you guys and I hate my school."

Makoto nodded. "We miss you too, but you'll be back soon enough."

Usagi put her hand on her stomach. It was only the slightest bit rounded so far and most people couldn't even tell. "It'll be so hard to leave my baby in daycare while I have to go to school. Mamoru said he might try to take some night classes so that he can watch her in the day."

"That sounds like a good idea." Ami studied Usagi before asking, "Anything else you want to tell us?" She was referring to the ring she had recently noticed on Usagi's finger. Usagi seemed confused for a second before she realized what Ami was looking at.

"Oh! Yeah, we got engaged." She held out her hand so that they could all admire her ring. They went on and on for hours with girl talk of every sort before Mamoru came into the restaurant and headed toward their table. "Usako, your mom called a little while ago and she sounded rather desperate to talk to you. I told her you weren't there but I think that maybe you should call her back."

Usagi looked at her friends. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

They all say goodbye and Usagi left with Mamoru. "What did she say?"

"She just said that she wanted to talk to you." Usagi nodded and sighed, wondering why she was all of a sudden trying to contact her.

"Do you think we should just stop by the house? It's on the way..."

Mamoru took her hand. "If that's what you want to do Usako."

Usagi stopped walking to look at him. "I have been meaning to go back and get some more of my stuff, but then again I don't know how my dad might react to that." She looked off into the distance for a minute while she thought about it. "But I guess we might as well try if my mom is looking for me." They headed to her house and Usagi knocked on the door, thinking that it felt weird to knock on a door that she used to always walk right through. After a minute her brother opened the door.

"Shingo, is mom home?"

Shingo shook his head. "No, but dad is." At that moment Kenji came up behind Shingo and looked at them. "What are you doing here?"

Usagi swallowed. "I was looking for mom."

Kenji shook his head, "She's not here."

Usagi nodded. "I know, Shingo told me." She took a deep breath. "I'd also like to go upstairs to get some stuff."

Kenji looked at her for a minute and then at Mamoru. "Suit yourself." With that he went off into the living room, which completely shocked Usagi. Shingo soon followed after him and Usagi turned back to Mamoru.

"Now that was weird. Come on." Usagi led the way up to her room and pulled out a bag to use. Meanwhile, Mamoru was taking in the whole room. Usagi turned to watch him. "Is my bedroom really that interesting?"

Mamoru returned his gaze to her and smiled. "It's cute."

Usagi laughed and started getting clothes from her closet and dresser and stuffed them into the bag.

"Why is this broken?"

Usagi turned to see Mamoru holding a shattered frame with a picture of the two of them inside. She frowned. "I don't know. I bet you my dad broke it." She went over and carefully took it from his hands. She pulled the picture from the broken glass and she packed it with the clothes. "Let's get out of here."

They left the house and headed back to Mamoru's apartment, but when they got up to the right floor they found Ikuko standing outside, leaning against the wall. Usagi handed her bag to Mamoru. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

Ikuko turned to them and smiled. "I just wanted to see you."

Mamoru unlocked the door and Usagi led her mom to the living room. "We just went looking for you at home and I got some extra clothes and stuff. Dad didn't even mind letting me in."

"Really?" Ikuko looked over the apartment and then sighed. "Usagi, we got in a big fight and I...well I basically moved out. I brought some stuff with me."

Usagi stared at her unbelievingly for a minute. Mamoru came into the room with three mugs of tea and he sat down next to Usagi. "It was because of me wasn't it?" She asked her mom.

Ikuko cocked her head sympathetically. "It's not your fault, but the fight was generally about you. I told him that I wanted to be part of your life even if he didn't and that from now on I was going to support your decisions. So he got really mad and I said that I was leaving and I wouldn't come back until he had accepted the both of you."

"No wonder he was acting so strange. What about Shingo?"

Ikuko shrugged. "Shingo will be fine. I can't leave your father all alone but I can't stand not seeing you either."

Usagi looked at Mamoru and he read the question right from her face. He turned to Ikuko. "You're free to stay here if you need to."

Ikuko looked at Usagi, who smiled at her. "Well...I don't want to intrude."

Usagi shook her head. "It's no problem."

"I'm afraid that the only place left to sleep is the couch." Mamoru told her. "Except if you want to share the bed with Usagi and I can take the couch."

Ikuko shook her head. "No, I can't take your bed, but the couch will be fine. I don't want to stay too long though, so I'm only here until I can find someplace else to go."

Usagi headed off to collect blankets and a pillow for her mom, leaving Ikuko alone with Mamoru. She smiled at him. "Mamoru, I want you to know that even though my husband doesn't think so, I believe that you love my daughter and I know that you have all good intentions toward her."

Mamoru nodded respectfully. "I do love her. And I would give my life to protect her."

Usagi came back into the room so the conversation was ended. "Here mom. I hope all of these will be comfortable." She paused and smiled at her mother. "Isn't it strange that we've both run to Mamoru's apartment when dad drove us nuts?"

Ikuko laughed. "Like mother like daughter I suppose. Or maybe the other way around in this case."

Usagi and Mamoru said goodnight and went to their own room. Usagi started to get into her pajamas and turned to find Mamoru watching her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Usagi sighed and she finished changing. "I can't believe my parents are having this big of a fight. They have always been so much in love before. And this is all because of me."

Mamoru sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I knew you'd be blaming yourself, but it's not your fault. Your parents would be having this argument sooner or later anyway. Everything will probably work out. But it's getting late, you're pregnant, and we both have school tomorrow, so we'd better get to bed."

Usagi giggled. "I'm only four months pregnant, Mamo-chan. You don't need to fuss over me all the time."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi's mom left the next day to stay with her sister for a while, but she dropped by to visit often and Usagi loved having her mom back. She also saw her friends a lot, yet still managed to keep up with her schoolwork. Mamoru went with her to her next doctor's appointment, which made it a lot better for her. Usagi completely loved living with Mamoru and being free of her dad's rules, even though she did feel bad about her parents arguing.

At five months pregnant her stomach had rounded out quite a bit and her feet were already swelling. Mamoru sat on the couch reading a book and Usagi laid on the couch with her head in his lap, also reading a book. Usagi gasped and dropped her book, putting a hand on her stomach. Mamoru set his book aside and looked down into her face. "What's wrong?"

Usagi smiled up at him. "The baby kicked."

Mamoru put his hand next to hers and in a minute he felt it also. His smile widened and he leaned down to kiss her. "Feels like she's pretty healthy in there."

Usagi nodded, sitting up next to him. "I'm so glad I'm here and you could feel it too. If I was still at home I know that I would be missing you desperately."

"I'm glad you're here too. I'd be missing the both of you."

•••••••••••••••••••

Like usual, Usagi was having trouble concentrating on her homework. She glanced at Mamoru to see that he looked like he was working hard. She sighed and tried to concentrate on her math problems. For some reason her mind kept wandering, specifically to one subject she had been thinking about all day. She finally decided she would never be able to concentrate until she went and said it. "Mamo-chan?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from his homework, raising his eyebrows in question.

"I just realized something. This is a one bedroom apartment."

"You just realized that?"

Usagi bit her lip. "Mamo-chan, it's not funny. We're going to have a baby."

Mamoru set his pen down and looked at her seriously. "I really hadn't even thought of it. I've just lived here for so long. But you're right; I guess we need to start thinking about moving."

"Really?"

"Of course. We can't raise a family in an apartment that's too small."

Usagi smiled and sighed happily. "We really are going to be a family, aren't we?"

Mamoru got up to move next to her. "Usako, we already are a family. I just wish that everyone could be happy about it."

"Me too."

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi studied the cookbook carefully, wondering if she should even bother trying for fear that it would be a disaster. She heard the door open and she sighed, setting the book aside and going to greet Mamoru.

Mamoru set down his book bag and smiled at her. "Usako, I found us a perfect place."

Usagi's eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Mamoru nodded and kissed her quickly. "I drove by this place and they had a sign up about an available apartment so I went to look at it and it was totally perfect, I know you'll love it. Come with me and we can look at it right now."

Usagi was a bit overwhelmed but she quickly grabbed her purse and put her shoes on and in no time they were looking at the apartment. It really was beautiful and Usagi loved it from the moment she stepped into the living room. There were lots of windows so it was a lot more bright and open feeling than Mamoru's old apartment. To the left was a nice size kitchen and dining nook and to the right were two bedrooms and a bathroom.

Usagi turned to Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, it's so perfect. And the rooms are close together so it would be easy to get up in the night for the baby."

Mamoru smiled. "I knew you'd like this one. Plus it's a lot closer to your school and every other place we go." They had been searching countless number of apartments but nothing seemed right. They were both getting sick of so much disappointment, and Usagi was already almost seven months pregnant so they wanted to quickly settle into a new place. They had found this one just in time. They wasted no time in letting the landlord know they wanted it, and two weeks later they had completely moved.

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi loved moving. She had never minded Mamoru's old apartment but when they moved she was able to help him decorate and buy some new things as well. And she was able to do the whole nursery. She spent hours at the mall with either her friends or Mamoru buying stuffed toys, clothes, decorations, and every possible thing she would need. Her friends even got together to paint the room a subtle shade of pink. They also threw her a baby shower where all of her friends and her mother bought her all kinds of stuff for the baby.

As the weeks went by Usagi got more and more excited. When she got bored she would end up going into the nursery and daydreaming. Mamoru also got more and more fussy over her, making her sit down so that he could do everything for her. Unfortunately she still had to attend school, even though she was always tired and she could barely walk on her swollen feet. On the day of her birthday she didn't go to school, half because it was her birthday and half because she knew it was the big day.

Mamoru also skipped school that day, and he spent the day practically connected to Usagi. She couldn't go to the bathroom without him following her. It was 12:30 and they were having lunch went Usagi felt the sharp pain. She immediately dropped her food and Mamoru immediately stood up. "Usako? Is this it?"

Usagi nodded and stood up. Mamoru put his hand on her back, guiding her to the door and grabbing her suitcase on the way. She felt another contraction when they were almost to the car and she almost lost her stability. Mamoru had to grab onto her to steady her. "Are you okay?"

Usagi frowned. "I don't know. Should it hurt this bad already?"

Mamoru helped her into the car and got to the hospital as fast as he possibly could. After she was all settled in the doctor came in and looked at her chart. "Chiba-san, would you mind stepping outside while I check up on her quickly." Mamoru looked at Usagi, who nodded her approval. Mamoru used his time outside to call Usagi's friends and parents. The doctor soon opened the door, motioning for him to come back inside. "Is everything okay? Why did I have to go outside?"

"Well I was a little worried about the fact that the contractions are so irregular so I did a thorough check-up and I think that she might have a little trouble dilating, which sometimes happens with young mothers."

Mamoru held Usagi's hand. "So what are you going to do?"

"I think we should wait a bit to see if it'll right itself, but if it doesn't we'll have to do a cesarean section as quickly as possible." The doctor looked between them. "I'll come back to check on you in a minute."

Usagi squeezed Mamoru's hand. "Mamo-chan, I'm scared."

Mamoru kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay." Ikuko rushed in right then. "Usagi, how are you doing?" Mamoru gave her the run-down of what the doctor had said. Kenji soon came in, and he avoided looking at Ikuko or Mamoru while Usagi told him what was happening. Soon all of her friends were gathered in the room as well.

The doctor came back and took in the amount of people that were in the room. "There are way too many people in here. Everyone out besides the father."

Kenji looked at her without moving. "The baby's father or Usagi's father?"

"The baby's father." Kenji snorted and left the room with everyone else. The doctor looked everything over and got out the ultrasound equipment to check the baby's position. "I'm afraid that this hasn't gotten any better. We need to get you into surgery so that we can get that baby out."

Mamoru swallowed and grasped Usagi's hand more tightly. "Can I go?"

The doctor shook her head. "We're going to have to put her out so you would be better off in the waiting room with everyone else." Mamoru had to kiss Usagi goodbye and go into the waiting room while they wheeled her off into the operating room. He explained to everyone what was happening and he sat down near Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami. Kenji sat kind of off to the side, all alone. Mamoru fidgeted a lot, worried about both Usagi and the baby. He had just recently studied about cesarean sections at school and he knew that they could be dangerous.

The time sitting there in the waiting room was very awkward and no one talked between themselves as they waited for news. The doctor came out and Mamoru stood to hear what she had to say.

"We got the baby out. She's very healthy. They're just cleaning her up and then a nurse will bring her out to you. But I'm afraid that Usagi is not doing so well. Her body is starting to shut down but we're doing our best and there's a good chance that she'll come through it okay."

Mamoru wasn't sure whether to be glad about his daughter or worried about Usagi. The doctor left and he sat down, putting his head in his hands. He couldn't imagine how he would cope if Usagi didn't make it. He felt a couple tears slip through his closed eyes and he quickly wiped them away. The door opened again and he looked up to see a nurse bringing out a bundle in a pink blanket. He stood once again to look down into his baby's face. She was the sweetest little thing he had ever seen. The nurse carefully settled her into his arms. "She's a very healthy baby. Eight pounds, six ounces."

Mamoru studied her tiny little features and everyone else stood up and surrounded him. Ikuko asked to hold her and he gently handed her over. Ikuko then handed her to Kenji and he handed her to Rei and so on until everyone had held and admired the tiny new life and momentarily forgotten about Usagi and her medical problems. The nurse soon came back to take the baby into the nursery and everyone returned to worrying.

It was another fifteen minutes before the doctor reappeared in the waiting room. Everyone jumped up to hear what she had to say. "She's doing fine. We stabilized her and we're moving her back into her room."

"Can I see her?" Mamoru asked.

The doctor nodded. "She's still asleep. The drugs should ware off in about a half hour but you can go in with her as soon as we have her set up back in her own room."

Mamoru thanked her and sighed in relief. "Mamoru." He turned around, realizing that it was Kenji speaking to him.

"Why did you even call me?"

Mamoru shrugged. "You're Usagi's family."

"Why aren't your parents here?"

"My parents are dead." With that Kenji remained silent and Mamoru went back into Usagi's room to wait until she woke up. After twenty minutes he heard rustling and looked to see Usagi slowly waking up. She groaned groggily and wiped at her eyes before they focused on Mamoru. "Mamo-chan. What happened?"

Mamoru smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Everything's fine now, Usako. For a minute there I thought I might lose you, but you were a fighter. Our daughter is very healthy- and she's beautiful."

"I want to see her."

Mamoru nodded. "I'll go get the nurse." While Mamoru was off getting the nurse to bring the baby in to Usagi her dad came in the room. Usagi smiled at him but she didn't know what to say.

"You have a beautiful baby, Usagi."

She smiled even wider. "So I've heard. Did you hold her?"

He nodded and sat next to the bed. "I'm sorry, Usagi. I've been really pig-headed haven't I?"

"Well, pretty much. Does this mean you've changed your mind?"

Kenji sighed. "I've been so lonely with your mom not at home and not ever seeing my daughter. And now I have a granddaughter too. I want to be part of all of your lives."

"And Mamoru?"

"Well I guess I never really gave him a chance. To me he was always the guy who was stealing my daughter. In that waiting room when we thought you might be in trouble I saw him crying and for some reason I couldn't cry. I felt like he loved you even more than I do. If something had happened to you I would never have forgiven myself. But now at least I know that Mamoru does love you and I know he'll take care of you."

Usagi smiled. "But I'll still always be your little girl. No matter what."

Mamoru came back into the room then holding the baby close to his chest. Kenji stood up so that Mamoru could take the chair, which he did. He handed the baby over to Usagi. She couldn't take her eyes off of the sweet little face. While she was being captivated with her baby her mother and friends all came into the room, surrounding the bed. The nurse soon came in to take the baby's name. Usagi and Mamoru smiled at each other and Mamoru answered her. "Usagi. How could we not name her Usagi after everything her mom went through for her?"

•••••••••••••••••••

Usagi and Mamoru decided to set their wedding for July 1 the next year. It would be one day after Usagi turned eighteen and Chibi-Usa turned one. Plus they had a lot of time to plan the wedding. The year passed by very quickly, though, and Usagi suddenly found that it was her wedding day. Her parents and friends had helped a lot with planning and decorating and she knew it would be perfect. She carefully studied her reflection in the full-length mirror to make sure that everything looked perfect. There was a knock on the door and she took a deep breath before going to answer it.

"Are you ready? It's time." Her father told her. Usagi smiled and linked her arm in his, taking her position with him behind the rest of the wedding party. She didn't have a maid of honor- instead she just had Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako as her bridesmaids. Motoki was the best man. They were all standing inside Rei's temple because they were having the ceremony outside in the beautiful scenery. There were red roses placed everywhere, decorating the whole wedding. Chibi-Usa was dressed up and sitting in a really fancy stroller and Ikuko was going to push her down the aisle.

The wedding wasn't too big. There were only a few close family members and friends. The music started and the wedding party slowly started their way outdoors and down the aisle. When Usagi stepped outside she locked eyes with Mamoru and smiled widely, happy that she was finally going to be married to him. She was proud that her daughter looked so beautiful and she was happy that her dad was walking her down the aisle. When they reached the end her dad kissed her on the cheek and handed her over to Mamoru.

The End


End file.
